Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of semiconductor materials, and in particular relates to a preparation method of transferrable mono-crystalline silicon films.
Description of Related Arts
Abundant, renewable and clean solar energy is a very important option for the global new energy strategy. To date, crystalline silicon solar cells account for more than 85% of market shares in the photovoltaic industry because of the highly mature silicon semiconductor technology, rich silicon resource, and their certified high photovoltaic energy conversion efficiency. The root cause of high energy conversion efficiency of crystal silicon cells is their high crystal quality which makes sure long minority carrier lifetime and long minority carrier diffusion length. However, the fabrication of monocrystalline silicon wafers is a high-energy-consumption and high material Kerf loss process, and this rather prohibits low-cost photovoltaic power. Therein, using silicon-containing gas to directly epitaxially grow transferrable monocrystal silicon films becomes a hot and promising solution for low-cost and high efficient photovoltaic technology.
After searching the prior arts, it is found that Tayanaka in Japan and Brendel in Germany successively and independently put forward a layer transfer technology using porous silicon to epitaxially grow monocrystal silicon film, respectively in 1996 and 1997. The specific process is that: a monocrystal silicon wafer is used as a substrate and a porous silicon structure with different porosities is formed on the surface through anode electrochemical etching; the porous structure is reconstructed through high-temperature annealing, the upper surface pores with a smaller porosity are closed, and restored to monocrystalline structures which can be used for epitaxial growth of a silicon film with high crystal quality, while the lower layer pores with a larger porosity are expanded to dozens of micrometers, letting the upper monocrystal epitaxial layer maintain a weak mechanical connection with the mother substrate, and can be used as a sacrificial layer for subsequently lifting off the epitaxial monocrystalline silicon film. By this method, Tayanaka team obtained a cell device with conversion efficiency of 12.5% in 1998. However, thereafter this technology was improved very slowly. Up to 2009, Reuter, et al upgraded the cell energy efficiency to 17% for 50 μm thick film, 2 cm2 cell area via oxidizing and passivating the surface of the film at high temperature, and fabricating local contact electrodes by photolithography. In 2011, the Institute for Solar Energy Research Hamelin (ISFH) improved the efficiency to 19.1% (43 μm thick film) by passivating the film surface using AlOx. In October, 2012, the layer transfer technology using porous silicon got its milestone, Solexel Inc. declared a world record 20.6% efficiency 156 mm×156 mm module using 43 μm thick film on the PV Asia Pacific Conference held in Singapore.
The development of the layer transfer technology using porous silicon is comparatively slow mainly due to the following difficulties that: (1) the quality of the grown film depends on the quality of the porous silicon layer, it is difficult to get uniform pores on a large area with stable mechanical and thermal properties; (2) for films, it is difficult to prepare a high quality texturized front and back side surface structures for light trapping; (3) the porous layer is easily cracked due to thermal or mechanical stresses, resulting in the obtained film with low tolerance for cell processing, such as wet-chemical etching, wet clean and spinning dry, sputtering deposition, etc.; and (4) the higher specific surface ratio of thinner silicon requires higher quality of surface and interface passivation for maintaining high efficiency of cell devices.